


I Am a Shadow Dark and Cold

by Alithea



Category: X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and AU-ish, very ish. Satsuki has some fun with one of the Dragon's of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am a Shadow Dark and Cold

Crying.

She's crying.

I imagine if I was in the same position I would be crying as well. It couldn't be comfortable. She must be terrified.

I'm sure she is.

A short gasp of pain leaves her throat as the wires wrap around, squeezing her neck like a constrictor. I raise an eyebrow at this. The cables really do look like a snake from here, how appropriate. I can't really tell if she's trying to speak or scream. It was far too easy capturing her. One of the Seven Seals should have been a bit more… entertaining to break. No matter… she's mine now.

I flip open the cell phone in my hand punch in numbers and immediately the wires around her neck, and the one covering her mouth slither away. I keep my fingers on the keypad, just in case. Hands and feet still bound and trapped against the cool gray wall she is a crucified angel. She is about to learn what it is to fall, and fail.

I tilt my head slightly. She's young. This makes me chuckle. Acting as if I was so much older. I'm not. Practically the same age, she could only be fourteen. Two years younger…not much. Hmmm…

She's surprisingly quiet for someone in her state. Perhaps she knows no one will come and rescue her. Yes I imagine she's very aware of her defeat. Power shield destroyed, puppy of a spirit dog killed… Her one possible savior stopped cold by my Beast.

At the thought I hear a slight wrrrrr of a security camera focusing. Beast gets jealous. Odd for a computer but it is not like anything else on the Earth.

There is no hope for the Earth. None whatever… The imperfections of the human race will be completely wiped clean. Everything will once again heal and I won't have to be…bored.

I narrow my eyes and stare into the intricate pattern of the wires. Mathmatic possibilities spring forth as I decipher the maze. It ends… quickly.

"P-p-please."

It's whispered so daintily that I can barely hear it.

Looking over I can see the tears still welling in her eyes. Dark brown pools just a touch lighter than my own. A smile twists onto my face as I walk over to her. The fear in her eyes grows.

Humans…. We are such predictable animals. Fear being our greatest downfall.

"Are you afraid?" I don't know why I ask it.

But for the wires she appears to nod.

"What do you fear?" I'm nose to nose with her now. She trembles. "Afraid of death? Afraid of what the world will become? Afraid of what I'm going to do?"

She attempts a nod again and I know she is answering all the questions at once.

I hit a number on the phone and the cables loosen just a bit around her legs.

Humans…we are all imperfect. We have desires and wants. Physical needs that need sating or we die, or we go mad. I am human. I am flawed. Almost perfect and I might have become so if not for the basic human things I could not deny myself. Feelings…emotions, they are crutches to be quelled, silenced under the heavy weight of my boots. But they were raised to the surface by an unexpected force.

Kanoe… her name whispers in my mind. And it brings forth memories of her touch, her scent and taste… which is sweet and bitter all at once. She keeps me from reaching perfection.

Yuto too…I sigh. He's gone…taken by one of the Seals. Beast would not let me save him, and I would not fight against its will. As I mentioned Beast gets jealous… more of Yuto than anyone else. Which I find strange. Because beast will let me slip away with the knowledge I'm going to Kanoe's bed. I wonder if I'll ever understand Beast's reasoning.

But Kanoe… the name lightens my mood.

She has no power any longer. Kamui came and he didn't need her. He only needed The Angels, and he only needs us to break the Seals so that a revelation may occur and everything put to right. Once everything is complete I do believe Kamui will take our lives as well. It hardly matters anymore. Everything looses its luster eventually.

Still wrapped in what I should do with the girl I go over the options. Beast could slowly take the life out of her, with pinpricks, or cuts, slow strangulation or suffocation. I don't know.

Her shield is already broken and it won't come back. I could just let her go.

Why do I find that funny?

The closer things get to ending the more I seem to feel. How terrible… it's sadistic really. I suppose I am too in a way.

Still crying… I wonder vaguely if one can dehydrate from weeping.

She's been quiet for a while now. Waiting perhaps for me to ask another question. Or to hurt her… I'm still very close.

The uniform she was wearing is practically rags now. The wires cut into it every time I have them move. She's thin…but in shape… young… and very emotional.

Quickly I type in a message to Beast. I tell it not to be jealous and let me have fun. I'm bored… I need to have fun. And it clearly understands because the security camera it is using to watch me zooms out and I can hear the little focusing mechanism whirl. I wonder if beast has the capacity to enjoy the recordings that it makes to the fullest extent… I wonder what it does with them? I found one once by accident. I was searching for something and it popped up. Kanoe and me lost beneath the pink of her silk sheets.

And the thought stirs something in me as I reach out to glide a hand down my captured Seals' face.

"Name?" I ask lightly.

She shivers. She knows I want to have fun.

"Yu-Yuzu-…. Yuzuriha", she whimpers.

"Ah." I flip the cell phone closed and place it in my pocket.

I move my hand up and across to her cheek. There's a briuse there slowly forming from our fight and I bring my lips over and gently kiss the spot. And as I do so she sobs silently.

"You don't want to die", I whisper in her ear. "You don't want me to touch you. You don't want the world to end. But the world is going to end, and that, as it is, you will die." I purse my lips and kiss her ear, dart my tongue gently around the lower lobe, as I press up against her and slowly unbutton her tattered blouse. "Tell me to stop", I say. "Tell me to let you go." The blouse undone I slide my hand across the light fabric of her bra, circle a pattern on it before creeping beneath it to touch her flesh. "Well? Don't you want me to stop?" I pull back, my hand still at its work…fingers tickling around her nipple that is becoming hard, perked. "If you don't say anything I'll just continue", I state. "If you tell me to stop…then I'll stop."

I flick a finger across her nipple and she gasps. Then I remove my hand and stare at her. My free hand supporting my weight to give us a bit of distance. She closes her eyes tight. She fears.

I know what it is to fear.

Long ago I feared being away from my computer. Men from the government they put me in a beauty of a machine. Made me do tedious experiments. They would pull me away once a week to conduct "physical analysis". Mankind is dark and dirty… humans do awful things to each other. We don't deserve to exist. I learned how to cut myself off from them then. Learned to repress emotion as they did things… poked and prodded to discover the secret to my gift, called me a doll and used me for their own needs. It did not matter that I said no.

But it matters now…

"Yuzuriha I will let you go if you say 'no'" I say. She doesn't believe me. And the wires slowly unravel around her, good of Beast to be listening. "Well?"

"I…"

I don't know why I even asked. She can't seem to answer any of my questions without tears. I asked once why we shouldn't kill humans and she couldn't answer. The question had no perfect answer, but this one does… So she's afraid…I see that. Understand it…

I'm really tired of waiting.

So I take her face in both of my hands. Pressed up tightly against her and put my lips to hers. Her eyes clench tighter, but her mouth opens a bit.

So that's it.

I feel the pink of her tongue slide across my bottom lip and I give her what she wants. My tongue darts to collide with hers, the wires I notice resume their former grip which makes her start, but not stop increase the rate in which her tongue battles my own. I idle back, breaking the union. Smile against her cheek.

"That was a first for you", I whisper, like a question but not really. It's certain she was saving herself for someone she loved. "Listen to me Yuzuriha … this is important." I'm still close, my left hand in my pocket, ready to pull out my phone, right hand devilishly at its own work trying to free her of the rest of her tattered cloths. "Kamui has awakened as the Dragon of the Earth. He will destroy everything once he can. And everything includes me and the other Angels, the other dragons. There is little left to do but wait for the end to arrive."

I pull my head up, lean my lips in to taste the salt of her tears. She isn't sobbing anymore, she isn't crying…she trembles but it is very cold in this rubble. Nothing but concrete and wires surround us.

I take her lips again and her inexperience melts away with every second. And she's less and less a little girl. And I'm more and more a villain for taking that innocence away from her. She winces a bit and I notice one of the wires has left a tiny cut. It begins to bleed so I dip my head to the wound on her chest taste the metallic salt of her blood. And my captive moans a bit at the sensation.

My free hand has made its way under her skirt, fingers tickling across the fabric of her underwear and then with slight pressure push against her. Pretty under things soaked through in just the tiniest of moments, and it is all too easy to slide beneath them. Move my hand in a delicate rhythm. A slow back and forwards that has her hips swaying to keep time. All the while our lips locked together, and she's gasping into my mouth hot little sighs, and moans. She's just about ready… just about broken completely…as I ebb deeper, taking from her that last vestige of innocence, breaking the kiss to watch her. And free of the kiss she bites down on her lip to keep from crying out, eyes shut tight.

Before I can type in commands on my cell phone the wires give way and she falls into my arms. Am I so predictable these days? I suppose I am but it isn't really of concern.

She's light as a rag doll. Tired and nearly lifeless too much energy spent but I'm not near through with her. Not even close…

The ground is damp, cool and hard. And she shivers as I lay her down. And so do I as I quickly divest myself of what I'm wearing, which isn't much. Weak as she is she pulls me closer and I'm not sure if I should trust it but I do. Her touch is soft and surprisingly warm, still bright after everything I've put her through. Perhaps that is the way of things though… Seals shine bright no matter their hurt and Angels…we seven chosen to break the world are destined to become darker… until all we are is shadow cast upon the earth. Something to fear when there is nothing else around.

With out hesitation I roll us over so that she's on top hugging me tightly, a spark of curiosity, a breath of realization hitting her because if she so wished she could try and run away. I do not have the cell phone near me I'm practically defenseless save the whirl of the security camera and even then Beast could betray me…Beast could easily take my life. Make me its very own forever as I slumbered in a wakeless sleep amid a web of wires and metal.

But this girl…Yuzuriha … she isn't going anywhere. No she's kissing me. Making me feel. Our hips grinding together… and I know there are things leaving my lips that should not, a name that is not hers, a plea for something, a cry amid countless moans. And suddenly the world is dark… and suddenly it fades back to life.

I wish I knew why I was crying. I wish I knew why she's holding me. Tasting my tears with her lips and telling me it's ok. It isn't okay… it's all ruined. And it has to end.

Somehow my phone has ended up next to me. I reach for it. Flip it open and punch in numbers… And I cradle myself against her and she lowers her lips to mine. Kissing me deeply and proving her lessons learned.

The wires incase us… bind us…keep us from escaping. Threaten to take our last breath away… And we do not fight against it. We are spent. My job is done. The world is dying. We are dying…but that's all that's left for us to do now that we've been broken.

For the Angel shall break open the Seal and the Dragon shall descend upon the earth…raining fire and consuming all that is in Its path. And it shall be the end of the world.

And it is…


End file.
